


Slow and Steady, Fast and Hard

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, PWP, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiao pwp. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Steady, Fast and Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I am le one who writes porn to sort out teenage feelings u^u also written based on wideopen's amazing fanart uwu

“N-Noiz! Too rough…ha…” Aoba had his hands against the wall, hips stuck outwards and pushing back as Noiz pushed his forward, louder and louder moans falling from his lips. Noiz like usual was being hard and fast, almost giving Aoba no chance to breathe. But he always knew to hold back whenever he was going to hard, making sure Aoba was feeling it as much as he was. Then again…slow was good as well.

Smirking at the idea that popped up inside his mind, Noiz grabbed Aoba’s hips harshly, then started to slow down his thrusts. Unlike his rough pace before, now he was pulling out of Aoba at an agonizingly slow speed, holding onto his hips as he pushed back in, just as slow as before. It was certainly different from normal, but Noiz was feeling something much more different. Something perhaps, _better._

“Noiz…?” The intense pleasure that was running through his every vein suddenly dimmed, giving Aoba a chance to catch his breath. But in return it brought up dissatisfaction within him as well, not that he was going to say it. He turned his body around just so he could glance at Noiz from the corner of his tear stained eyes.

Ignoring Aoba’s questioning gaze, Noiz continued his slow pace, pushing in and out of Aoba. He made sure that each and every single one of his piercings would drag along Aoba’s insides, triggering all the sensitive spots inside him. And of course, Noiz’s dick piercings was Aoba’s favourite. He shuddered at the electric shocks sent running through his entire body, legs trembling from the sweet pleasure.

It was different, it was stranger, and it was sensational. Soft mewls fell from Aoba’s lips without restraint, the tingling pleasure dragging on and on, but it wasn’t enough. Aoba needed something more deep down, in the very core of his being. He craved, he desired something more. He tried to push his hips back, urging Noiz on and returning to the rough rhythm they had moments earlier, but with the strong grip Noiz had on his hips, it was practically impossible.

“Aoba…does it feel good?” This was nowhere near enough for Noiz, and he’s almost one hundred percent sure Aoba was thinking the same way. But if he wanted Aoba to speak up his true wishes, he was going to have to wait more. And so he did, by stopping completely. A smug grin spread across Noiz’s lips when the older man whineed softly in complaint, then he leaned over and whispered huskily into the other’s ear.

“What’s wrong, Aoba? Do you want more? If you don’t tell me exactly what you want…I won’t understand.” Aoba sighed again, biting down onto his bottom lip in thought whether he should word his needs or just use actions to show Noiz. He tried moving his hips back one more time, but Noiz’s tight grip on his hips took away that option. The urge to release was too strong, too much. He wanted this so bad, and he was going to do anything to have it. With the desire in mind, he opened his trembling lips.

“N-Noiz please…m-more…faster…fuck me-AH!” Without even letting Aoba to finish his sentence, Noiz snapped his hips forward, driving his cock impossibly deeply inside Aoba. A loud cry escaped the older man when his sensitive spot was struck spot on, sending dizzying electric waves throughout his body. Noiz chuckled breathlessly at Aoba’s reaction, and he resumed his thrusting at a fast speed, groaning when Aoba tightened down occasionally. He snaked his arms around his torso, taking Aoba’s hardened buds into his fingers and pulled on them softly, twirling it around soon after.

“Ah, Ah, yes, like that! Mmn! N-Noiz, I can’t, I’ll!” Lewd words came out one after the other from Aoba’s lips, his body trembling in the ecstasy only growing within hid body, his orgasm inches towards the edge. Just one more, one more thrust would pull that trigger. _One more…_

“Aoba, I’m…!” With a guttural grunt, Noiz pushed himself as deep as he could, letting out his release deep inside Aoba. The older man screamed as his orgasm took over, mind blowing pleasure coursing throughout his entirety. From the tip of his cock, white spurted out and stained the ground in front of him. The two panted roughly, and Noiz pulled out his softening cock, smirking as he watched his come trickling out of Aoba’s entrance.

“We should do that more, don’t you reckon?”

“…Shut up…you perverted brat…”

 

[Fanart Link uwu](http://wideop3n.tumblr.com/post/75232205636/the-best-way-to-recover-from-a-shitty-day-is-by)


End file.
